Aisha (SR)
Aisha is a character in Saints Row, Saints Row 2 and Saints Row IV. Involvement Saints Row Aisha was signed with Kingdom Come Records; a company that served as the public front for the Vice Kings. To her horror, she learned that the glamorous life isn't all that cracked up as it was supposed to be, as she related tales of extortion and manipulation to her sometime boyfriend, Johnny Gat, in the hope that he can somehow help her get out of the music business. Johnny comes up with a plan to fake Aisha's death, including destroying the Kingdom Come Records building with a car bomb. Aisha had a younger sister that The Protagonist rescued from a Vice King human trafficking plot. After her "death", Benjamin King tells Warren Williams to throw together a memorial box set. This box set is named Lazarus Girl and contains both albums, a CD of unreleased studio tracks, a DVD and an Aisha T-Shirt. Saints Row 2 Several years later, Aisha is a more mature woman. She rarely ever leaves her house anymore, as she is still faking her death to the public. She lives with Gat, who prides himself on being her protector. As the 3rd Street Saints are taking care of The Ronin, Aisha's life is once again put in danger when Gat brings a spying Ronin member into her house for questioning, though he quickly kills him when he provides no information. Ronin lieutenant Jyunichi sees Gat and Aisha getting rid of the corpse. Jyunichi later holds Aisha hostage at her house and interrogates her about the Ronin's stolen casino money. Unbeknown to Jyunichi, Gat and The Protagonist are headed to the house during this. When both are coming in, Jyunichi tells her to be silent and she wouldn't be harmed. When he draws his katana out, she sacrifices herself by yelling to Gat of the Ronin's presence, although Gat already suspected something was amiss. Jyunichi decapitates her with his sword. Gat loses the fight and is critically wounded. The Protagonist and another gang member take Gat to the hospital while fighting off hordes of Ronin. During the car chase, Johnny mumbles about Aisha, claiming he had to save her and protect her. After this, Gat blames himself for her death, but eventually accepts her fate after getting some closure by burying Shogo alive for disrupting Aisha's funeral. Saints Row IV There is a virtual figment of Aisha in a Zin created nightmare simulation for Johnny Gat where she is kidnapped by Vice Kings lieutenant Warren Williams. The Protagonist enters the simulation and after defeating Warren discovers that she has been taken to her house by The Ronin. When arriving at her house, Aisha's head is again cut off by Jyunichi. The Protagonist gets Kinzie Kensington to reset everything and prevent Aisha from being decapitated and defeat Jyunichi. Johnny then comes to realization its not real and remembers the fact that she was murdered many years before. Allies *The Protagonist *3rd Street Saints *Benjamin King Enemies *Warren Williams *Jyunichi *The Ronin Appearances *Saints Row *Saints Row 2 *Saints Row IV (Virtual Fragment) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Singers Category:Deceased Category:Saints Row Category:Saints Row 1 Category:Saints Row 2